Nadia: The Secret of Broken
by Hcobb
Summary: Nadia fears that she will die in childbirth.


Nadia: The Secret of Broken Water

By Henry J. Cobb

Nadia and the other characters and situations are the creation of Hayao Miyazaki, Hideaki Anno, and the other fine people of Gainax, etc. They are used here without their permission.

Nadia used her teeth. She didn't apply enough pressure to break my skin or even hurt, but it was enough to get my attention.

I put aside the book on agriculture I had salvaged from Captain Nemo's cabin, and looked down at her.

Nadia's expression was more impatience than hurt, though she didn't free her mouth to give voice to this. She wouldn't risk losing a drop.

I couldn't blame her. As she wouldn't eat fish or meat, I was her main source of protein, and she wasn't doing this for herself. Well at least not just herself.

As usual she had her elbows on either side of my waist, with her recently enlarged breasts and belly hanging between my legs. She says this had made her fat and ugly, and she says she hates it when I look at her.

I couldn't possibly disagree more. She is still so very lovely to me. Surely she understands this. Why else would she let me watch when she plays with Marie? Nadia says that this is only so that I can produce her three protein snacks a day, but the two girls clearly enjoy their activities.

Marie is snoring to my right, having as usual been exhausted before the older girl by the evening's playtime. Her breasts are already starting to expand, from some combination of her advancing age and the attention Nadia pays to them. I dare not look over at her, or break away from Nadia's gaze. I know how jealous she can get.

Instead I reach down and gently play with Nadia's swollen breasts. I'm careful, because I know how sensitive they've become. Still she squirms under my attentions and a slight blush can be seen by the firelight on her naturally dark and now sun darkened cheeks. That's enough encouragement for me, and my flood lets loose.

Nadia greedily sucks down my offering, then rolls over onto her back on my left side.

I reach out and put my right hand, ever so gently, on Nadia's swollen belly. She looks down at this, then places her hands over mine. She turns her head away from me then whispers, "Call her Nadia."

"Wouldn't it be confusing to have two Nadias?" I try to keep the chuckle out of my voice.

"This isn't a joke, Jean. When I'm gone, call our daughter Nadia and give her the Blue Water." She looks down at the only thing she's wearing, that cursed pendant around her neck.

"I've been reading up on childbirth. I'm no doctor, but I think you'll be fine. I'll protect you, always."

"No, Jean." Nadia turns her head to face me. "I just know it. This daughter will be the end of me, I know it." She seems to be almost on the verge of tears.

I reach under her neck with my left arm and bring her face to mine for a kiss. She doesn't resist as I stick my tongue into her mouth and play with hers. Then I release my grip.

She turns her head away and looks up at the roof of our crude tent, using my arm as her pillow.

She seems too tense to sleep, so I continue the conversation. "Do you regret it then? The things we did? You can blame me for all of it."

"No, Jean." She gently shakes her head. "I chose this. I can see it now. I'm not the girl to complete this mission. I'm not the one. Our daughter can do it. Just raise her well and give her this thing. The Blue Water will explain what she has to do."

"It talks to you?"

"Something like that. Just promise me."

"I will do as you command, but we could be rescued any day now."

"How many ships have just passed by these past eight years? You and Marie will have to raise our daughter, as we have raised her."

I know there is no point arguing with Nadia when she's got a concept fixed in her head, so I just let her lie there. After a while her eyes close and she either consciously or not snuggles up against me. I let my eyes feast on her for a little longer then drift off into dreams where she's happier. In the morning my left arm is a little sore from where she slept on it, but this is soon forgotten as she knells down to take breakfast off my morning wood.

Three months later Nadia gave birth to a perfectly healthy boy. Now her hunger has only increased as he feeds off of her, as she feeds off of me. She says that after he's weened we'll try again and have however many sons it takes until we get it right. I'm actually looking forwards to that.


End file.
